Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra and his sister, Natalie Kabra make up one of the teams in the race for The 39 Clues. His family is the leader of the Lucian Branch. History Family * Vikram Kabra - Father * Isabel Kabra - Mother * Natalie Kabra - Sister * Jane Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt * Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle * Luke Cahill- Great x22 Grandfather * Katherine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt * Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt * Gideon Cahill- Great x 23 Grandfather * Olivia Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother Personality Ian is fourteen, has cinnamon skin, amber eyes, and silky jet-black hair. He has a silky British accent and dresses finely (suits, armani shirts, pants, etc.). Sometimes he acts more than his current age. Ian Kabra is Natalie Kabra's older brother, and presumes he is also her boss. He has a crush on Amy Cahill but he won't admit it, even to himself. Ian has real feelings for Amy, but his mother Isabel and his sister use it to their advantage. His feelings don't overcome his duty to his branch or the power of his family. In book nine, however, he and Natalie begin to have doubts about Isabel, and in book ten, they may change this status. This is one of several events in book nine that indicate there will be more between him and Amy in book ten. He leaves Dan, Amy, and Alistair in a cave to die when Natalie orders him to in book three. He follows an order given by Isabel or Natalie, who really want to kill the siblings. Even though he has made numerous attempts to show Amy his feelings for her, she still continues to reject him as an enemy, which, technically, they are. Also, since he and his sister have somewhat of a personality disorder, he tends to bring out his snotty rich kid attitude during civilized conversation, especially with people he considers "lower" than his level. That happens to be anyone who isn't rich. When he isn't following Isabel and Natalie's orders, trying to kill someone, or is riding his polo pony, he is trying to gain Amy's trust. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Ian and his sister are first presented at Grace's funeral as stuck-up rich kids, taunting Amy and Dan for their lack of money. They are the first team to accept the challenge and quickly head on their way in the hunt. Ian later appears as Alistair Oh was leaving customs, quickly followed by Natalie, attempting to steal a book, but were stopped when they got into an argument over whether Ian could function without Natalie. Later Ian has a brief appearance with his sister in the Catacombs to threaten Amy and Dan, but the two quickly escape with Alistair. Ian finally appears again in the end of the book, trading Amy for what she thinks to be an antidote for a poison for Dan with a vial of liquid. Amy calls him a thief, but he tells her that, like Benjamin Franklin, owner of the vial, that he is a Lucian and the contents are his. One False Note In this book, he and his sister capture Amy and Dan and are in a boat chase with the Janus' after they break into the Janus stronghold. He is then knocked unconscious by an exploding harpsichord. The Sword Thief In this book, Ian is one of the main characters. He sets up an alliance with Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh. At one point Ian feels for Amy. After saving Amy's life, Ian realizes that he really did love her, he kisses her, but later reveals that he double-crossed them. He leaves Dan, Amy, and Allistar in a cave when he got the "third clue" but before he left Amy could see doubt in his eyes. It was revealed later that Dan, who never trusted the Kabras, had been testing them and told them the incorrect decoding, sending them on a wild goose chase. In this book, he and his sister gave Nellie the money to let Dan and Amy continue the clue hunt because Nellie spilled poison on them and only she could give them the antidotes. Beyond the Grave 'It was revealed in Book 3 that Dan gave Ian and Natalie a wrong interpretation of an anagram in Korea on purpose. '' πέρα από τον τάφο Αποκαλύφθηκε το βιβλίο 3 ότι η Dan έδωσε Ian και Natalie και εσφαλμένης ερμηνείας των αναγραμματισμός στην Κορέα για το σκοπό. The Kabras thought that the next clue was in Kyrgstan, more specifically, Lake Tash, and left Amy and Dan in Hideyoshi's hiding place. Η Kabras πίστευαν ότι η επόμενη ιδέα ήταν Kyrgstan, πιο συγκεκριμένα, Λίμνη Tash, και άφησε Amy και Dan στην κρυψώνα Χιντεγιόσι. The Kabras were mentioned, but did not make an appearance in Beyond The Grave. Οι Kabras αναφέρθηκαν, αλλά δεν κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους στην πέραν του τάφου. ''' The Black Circle In this book Ian first shows up in Egypt where he sarcastically tries to tell Amy that he would never actually hurt her. Then when Dan grabs her hand, Ian grabs the other and Amy whirls around and kicks Ian in the shins. Then he is on the phone with Irina saying they should stop Amy and Dan from getting to close to the Lucian secrets in Russia. He then appears on the phone with Amy lying that Amy and Dan are far behind the others. He also calls her love. Then he is on the Road of Bones thinking about Amy slightly after he was beaten by the Holts with meat pies. He then is again on the phone with Irina to tell her to get Amy and Dan out of Russia. He words his order carefully so that it is not an order to kill. In Too Deep Ian was last seen in Australia, still on the hunt. With Irina now gone, his only ally proves to be his sister, although sometimes not even then. When his power-hungry mother gives the order to feed Amy to blood-thirsty sharks, Ian does not listen at first, but eventually succumbs to his mother's wishes. The Viper's Nest He is seen in two appearances with his mother and Natalie. First, they are talking about the vial from Paris that is a fake and it is actually a slow acting Lucian poison that has no known antidote and it shows for a second that he likes Amy. Then, Amy and Dan are with them, tied up. Ian, his mom, and his sister tell them that it's obvious that the clue was diamonds. His mother Isabel told him to push Dan to the propeller. Ian seemed to not want to do that but had to follow his mother's orders. A priest from a settlement of the Tomas save Amy and Dan. Dan then takes the vial as they flee.The clue was later proved to be aloe, not diamonds. The Emperor's Code In this one, Ian is first seen when he and his sister kidnap Dan after Dan and Amy had a fight. Ian and Natalie knock out Dan and he moves to being under unknown captivity of Jonah. Ian is next seen at the end on Mount Everest being hoisted up by Sherpas. The Holts see him and instantly go in for a fight at the top. Now ''here's where it gets interesting. Later on Mount Everest, Amy has a choice between saving Ian or the vial, containing the Janus elixir that's the clue. Without hesitation, she drops the clue, which smashes into a million pieces approximately two miles below, as she saves Ian's life. Amy immediately made a quick get away, leaving him there with his Sherpas. She later seems to realize what she just did and seemed quite awestruck, if not regreting the instantaneous decision. ''Storm Warning In Storm Warning, he is shown working with his mother, Isabel Kabra. Later, he gets trapped in a net that had been set up by Amy and Dan. ''Into the Gauntlet Ian is seen at the Stratford church counting the number of Clues the teams have collected. The number is 38. Ian and Natalie ask every team how many clues they have, mostly to confirm the number they've already guessed themselves. Ian asks Hamilton if he thinks Amy and Dan would help them again. Ian spots Amy seems genuinely happy to see her, and truly concerned about her. Ian follows the others to the Madrigal Strong Hold along with his sister, Natalie. By this point they've both lost trust in their mother, Isabel, and have decided to work alone. As they realize the increasing amount of danger their mother is causing -- Ian and Natalie decide to warn the rest of the group: Amy, Dan, Alistar-Oh, Hamilton, Jonah and Sinead about Isabel's plan to bomb her way into the stronghold. Ian takes on a leadership role as he helps them all make it through the Gauntlet. When they find the lab and see that Isabel has beaten them to it-- he tells her that he's getting emancipated. ''Mission 10: End Game '' Ian and Natalie have both become Madrigals. Natalie tests you with codes. Talents *Ian is said to be as smart as a supercomputer, though lacking a bit in common sense. This was mentioned by his sister. *Ian is his school's star polo player *Being a Lucian, he is very knowledgeable of poisons. Online Cards Ian's main card is Card 178. Known Clues In Book six it is confirmed that Ian and Natalie have one clue: Gold. Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Black Circle Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Multiples Category:Madrigal